Child of the Stars
by calladoscope
Summary: After saving a princess, Hinata and Naruto become closer. Why did Naruto suddenly start showing interest in Hinata?
1. Chapter 1: Precious Treasure!

First Chapter to my first story! I published this a while ago then deleted because I wanted to start over. Anyway, enjoy! c:

* * *

"So is everyone aware of why I gathered you here?" Tsunade asked monotonously.

"Well, Granny Tsunade, since you haven't said anything yet… No, we don't know why you have summoned us." Naruto replied in an overly exasperated tone.

Around her desk she saw Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Tsunade had summoned them here to discuss the thought of sending them on an S-rank mission. A mission that not only dealt with a powerful organization of missing-nin, but also rescue the daughter of a king who had been kidnapped over a month ago.

Tsunade sighed, "I have a very important mission for you. I need you to locate the Akatsuki and rescue a precious treasure to our client." She paused and looked around to see if everyone was following what she was saying. When they all nodded she continued, "The Princess of the Land of the Sun."

"Um, Lady Hokage, are you sure we're the best team to handle something like this? Wouldn't you be more comfortable sending the ANBU or even a team of regular Jonin?" Hinata sputtered out. Tsunade looked over at the girl, her eyes showed absolutely no fear and even a hint of excitement.

Tsunade smiled and even chuckled a little, "I chose all of you because I believe you're all amazing shinobi. You all play a very important part in this mission and that's why I know you can do it." Everyone breathed out a sigh before she continued, "First off, I want Team 8 to track down the Akatsuki, when you find them I want you to avoid confrontation. If a fight is in the mix I want Hinata and Naruto to be the hand-to-hand fighters, Shino and Kakashi to be long range, and Kiba to be the middle ground." Making sure each person understood she looked up, after getting nods from each one she went on. "This is a S-rank mission, not only are we dealing with an extraordinarily powerful opponent, but we also have to save Hoshiko, she is our main priority."

"It's about damn time I got a S-ranked mission," Kiba said with a speck of malice in his voice.

"Have you forgotten none of us have ever been on a S-rank mission? Not including Kakashi-sensei of course." Shino interuppeted Kiba before he could complain anymore, "We should all be grateful just to be given such a task. Don't go and ruin it with your 'I'm better than everyone attitude.'" He finished coolly.

"SHUT UP, DID I ASK YOU?" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, calm down, Shino is right just be happy and lets move on," Hinata said before turning her attention back to the Hokage. Behind her the Inuzuka kept the one sided argument going while Shino stood there silently. "Why do they have to be such polar opposites?" she said to herself and then sighed.

Tsunade was getting irritated and finally blurt out, "KIBA INUZUKA IF YOU DO NOT STOP RIGHT NOW YOU'RE OFF THE MISSION." Seeing the chunin shut up she spoke again, "Okay, Princess Hoshiko, I guess I should tell you what she looks like. She is only five feet tall and is quite dainty. Not surprising. She had short blonde hair that reached her mid-neck area when she was kidnapped, but it has probably reached her shoulders by now; also it is curly. She also has brown eyes and a tattoo of the sun on her wrist. Hoshiko has probably lost a lot of weight since being held captive and lost much color to her skin, but be aware of that tattoo. Personality wise, her father described her as being kind, gentle, easily trusting, and very hard working to the point that she is stubborn."

"Got it, this should be interesting." Kakashi said as he looked at the team Lady Tsunade had assembled for him. "Great I still have to watch Naruto," he sighed to himself and looked at Tsunade, who just started laughing at his expense.

"Okay, you leave tomorrow morning, by dawn." Those were her final words as she shooed all the ninja out.

* * *

Was it terrible? Was it good? Advice and such is always good. This chapter is short, but the others get longer as I go. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Friend!

Forgot to do the Disclaimer, whoops.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything really, other than the plot.

* * *

Hoshiko awoke with a start to see two cloak clad men standing in front of her. Even after being here for over a month she had only met four members of the Akatsuki and thought that to have such an organization there had to be more. One of them she recognized as Tobi in his pumpkin orange mask and the other she didn't know. The one she had never seen before had silver hair and magenta eyes. He wasn't very tall and his cloak was torn showing the upper right of his body.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Tobi's talking, "Hoshi-chan! Hoshi-chan!"

"What?" she said it so quietly she thought he hadn't heard her. Tobi was the only one she would talk to. Although she would never admit it, she was rather comfortable with the excitable childlike Akatsuki. Hoshiko would even go as far as to say they were friends. Hoshiko looked at the silver haired man and flinched to see he was already watching her.

"We're going to the garden! You'll love it. It has so many flowers and since all the trees are in bloom it smells amazing! Are you excited!? I'm so excited to show you! We can drink tea and play ga-"

Tobi was cut short by the silver haired man beside him, "Will you shut it? This bitch isn't your friend. She's just here so we can make some money and maybe have a little fun with, but that's it." He smirked at her and she turned red and winced at his cold stare.

"Don't say that to Hoshi-chan! She is my friend! She only ever talks to me! And she even smiled at me once!" Tobi said it like it was the biggest achievement in his life. Hoshiko was actually pretty touched by his speech and started to smile. "Let's go Hoshi-chan we have better things to do than to associate with a beast like Hidan." He let out his hand for her and Hoshiko reluctantly took it to be pulled up.

"I'll go get us breakfast before we go to the garden. Hidan, watch Hoshi-chan while I'm gone. Don't be mean or I'll tell Leader! Are you okay with Hidan watching you?" Tobi turned to the girl, she didn't know what to say. Hoshiko thought to herself, "Yeah, I'll totally be fine with that sadistic asshole, go ahead and leave me so that he can verbally abuse me some more," she sounded completely sarcastic in her own mind.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said as she sat down on the small bed in her cell. She watched as Tobi ran toward the door and left. Now she was stuck in the cellar with the silver haired man named Hidan. It wasn't so much that he looked vicious… he was actually kind of attractive in a way, but that three pegged scythe on his back begged to differ.

"Y'know, he isn't really your friend." He sounded satisfied, like he had kicked her puppy, but she had already known that the ninja with the lollipop mask was probably just pretending to be her friend. Either way she didn't respond, didn't look at him, she barely dared to breathe in his presence.

"I see you won't talk to me. I don't really give a fuck, but even messing with you would be more fun than just sitting here in silence." He pulled the scythe from his back and ran it across the bars. The sound made her cringe and she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and closed her eyes. Hoshiko tried to think of something that made her happy. She thought to the day when her mother took her walking through a field of flowers.

...

"What are these flowers called mother?" Hoshiko saw her child self look at her mother with a toothy grin.

Her mother laughed, "They're called sunflowers. Do you want to know why?" Hoshiko nodded her head vigorously and her mother laughed again. "Sunflowers are always looking towards the sun. The name is very fitting, don't you think?" She beamed down at her daughter.

"I want to be a sunflower. I want to think that they follow the sun because it is bright and warm. Hey mommy?" Hoshiko looked at her; she nodded indicating she wanted Hoshiko to continue. "Will you be my sun?" she looked at her small feet a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Suddenly she was lifted up and was pressed into something warm. It was her mother and she smelled like honeysuckle. Hoshiko's mother had a sunflower in her hand, "I'll be your sun and you will be my little sunflower, okay?" The cherub smiled and nodded. From behind them they heard a soft click. Turning around they saw a man wearing a white robe with suns decorating the hem and cuffs. In his left hand he held a small camera.

"Just wanted to preserve this sweet memory," the man scratched his head sheepishly.

"Daddy!"

...

Hoshiko was jostled from the sweet memory, by actually being lifted up by Hidan. Who had moved into her cell without her even hearing him. "Did you even hear what I said?" his voice was full of anger and she was very afraid that this man was going to kill her.

She hadn't replied, "Would you like me to repeat myself?" again she didn't say anything to afraid that if she did she would burst into tears. Hoshiko mentally scolded and cursed herself, "Damn it! You're such a crybaby. You'll never get out of here if you show such weakness like that. DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

Hoshiko felt herself pulled from the wall and thrown at the bars. Before she could hit them her eyes started to glow golden and she ended up using the bars to steady herself as she stood on them. Hidan was even more angered by this and he threw his scythe at her and it hit. It clinked to the ground, but he saw no blood or any injuries on the girl.

"What the hell are you!?" he asked, if she that Hidan was angry before he was royally pissed of now. He stared at the girl who lacked injuries and was fully composed. Hoshiko plopped onto the floor before her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm Princess Hoshiko, heir to the Kingdom of the Sun. I'm the daughter of the stars. And I am not afraid of the likes of you." Surprised by her sudden outburst and her actually speaking to him, Hidan stood in awe for a few minutes.

…

"I'M BACK! ARE YOU READY TO EAT HOSHI-CHAN?! Wait what happened?" Tobi said as he saw Hidan taken aback and Hoshiko sitting on the floor crying. "Hidan why did you make Hoshi-hime cry?!

* * *

Woah! Okay, this is longer than last chapter. Yeah... c:


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's Realization!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

* * *

Team 8 and Naruto stood by the Main Gate to Konoha as they waited for Kakashi-sensei. Knowing him they all thought it would be another hour till he showed up. Nonetheless, looking over the streets they saw the Copy Ninja coming towards them.

"You're surprisingly punctual today. Is something up sensei?" Naruto inquired. He was curious as to why this mission had suddenly made his sensei show his responsible side.

"I thought it better just to get it over with than to drag it out. Also, seeing as we don't know how far we are traveling we will need time to rest and eat. This is your guy's first S-rank mission. You want to do well. Even if we don't reach our goal, you will want to know you put your absolute all into it." After he had given them this mini speech he looked around to see how they would react. "Lady Tsunade assigned us this mission because she thought we would do well. She believes in us… do you know how many other ninja were sent out to get the princess but failed miserably? Six, six teams failed completely at retrieving her!"

Everyone busted out laughing except for Shino who gave a chuckle. "That's a good one sensei," Naruto laughed even harder, "I never took you for such a jokester."

The sharingan holder sighed, "Okay, that's enough. We should get going. I'll explain more of the mission when we find a place to rest tonight."

...

"Kakaaasssshhiiii-seeennnsseeeiiiii, can we please rest?" Naruto's whining pierced through Kakashi's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's about time for lunch anyways." He replied solemnly.

"Great Akamaru and I are starved, right buddy?" Kiba asked his dog, who yelped in reply.

"I packed some lunch for us, if that's okay." Hinata said, but suddenly tripped.

"Woah Hinata!" Naruto yelled and grabbed her before she had fallen. As he pulled her closer he could smell her. Hinata smelt of lavender and vanilla, it was a sweet smell. "She smells amazing!" he thought to himself. Oh, I better put her down before she thinks I'm a creep. "Sorry! I didn't realize I had been holding you still," he scratched his head.

"It's okay Naruto. I appreciate you catching me before I hit the ground." She smiled and a slight pink tinged her face.

"Naruto stop flirting with Hinata! What about the food?" Kiba asked shifting his gaze to the two ninja in front of him.

"Oh yeah! Here you guys go." Hinata handed out bento boxes for everyone, even Akamaru got one and barked happily. Hinata laughed and pet the dog lovingly.

Naruto stared at her; he noticed how pretty she was when she smiled. Hinata wasn't wearing her usual white and lilac jacket, but her chunin vest like the rest of the team. Naruto felt a little excluded because of this, but got over it quickly and ate his meal.

"Wow Hinata! That was delicious. Like I said years ago, you'll make a very good wife for someone!"

"Uhm, uh thank you." She blushed a deeper red then before and turned away.

"Uh-hmm. I think we better get going." Kakashi said before everyone was finished. Everyone agreed and they continued on there journey.

...

"Hinata can you use your byakugan to see if this is a good enough place for camp?" Kakashi asked the white-eyed girl beside him.

"Of course sensei, BYAKUGAN!" activating her kekkei genkai she looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anybody within a ten mile radius. Is this a good spot then?"

"Yes, this is a fine spot. Everyone we're setting up camp here. We'll wash up, eat and discuss the mission, and then go to bed." Everyone nodded and they started setting up.

After they washed Kakashi and the team ate what was leftover from the bento boxes and discussed their plan.

"Kiba by how strong the scent is… how far do you think we are from the enemies hide out?" The Copy Nin inquired

With much confidence in his tone Kiba replied, "I'd say about half a day till we make it there."

"Okay, so what we'll do is when we're about five miles from the enemy's place we'll rest up again and infiltrate the next morning." He looked around to see if anyone disagreed until Naruto decided to jump in.

"Sensei why would we wait till the next morning if we had half a day to travel?" Naruto questioned the sharingan holder's logic.

Kakashi sighed inwardly before continuing, "Look, we've battled members of the Akatsuki before, but that was only two at a time. Do you think there will be only two members in the hideout? Sure some will probably be out on missions, but since they also have a prisoner they probably aren't sending too many out. Tomorrow when we make it to our destination we rest. That way the next morning we'll have enough strength to take on the enemy. Do you understand now?"

Naruto grumbled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good now. Although I think Lady Tsunade's formation for if we do end up fighting the Akatsuki is very well thought out. I don't think all of us should stay to fight them. If a confrontation happens we will send one person to retrieve Princess Hoshiko while the rest of us distract them. Who wants to be the one to leave?" He was asking for candidates and his lazy voice just made him sound like he was joking.

"I'll do it." Hinata's meager voice replied.

"Okay Hinata will go if a confro-" Kakashi was again interrupted.

"No, I'll do it," Kiba spoke, "I mean if we have to close range and two long range, what's the point of me being in the middle. I think I would be best to leave if the fights start."

"I couldn't agree more. Kiba will be the rescuer." Kakashi had one more issue to discuss, "Now tent set ups, one tent can hold two people the other can hold three."

"I think Team Eight should share the three person tent, since we're used to each other," Shino said in his usual tone.

"Wait! WHAT?! That's not fair. I want to be in the tent with Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata's face turned cherry red and the other three males said, "Why?"

Realizing what he just said he tried to come up with a good excuse, "Well, uh, you see, the thing is…" He couldn't really think of anything, he just knew that he wanted to be near her. "Damn it, they're all staring at me," he said to himself.

"That's fine," Shino finally said, "I can just be in the other tent with Kakashi-sensei."

"Is this arrangement okay with everyone or do we have any objections." Kakashi said, praying that it would be okay everyone nodded and he let out a sigh. "Okay, I say it's time we go to bed, good night everybody."

Again Naruto interjected, "Kakashi-sensei it's only eight o'clock!"

"Bed NOW," with that everyone scampered off to sleep.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute," Naruto asked Hinata as they walked to their tent.

Her breath hitched and she replied, "Yes, sure, Naruto what's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just making sure you were okay with the sleeping arrangements. I didn't know if I made you uncomfortable or not. I'm sorry if I did." He replied gloomily.

She reached and patted his hand reassuringly, "It is okay Naruto. If I hadn't been comfortable with it I would have said so, but thank you for considering my feelings." She walked off again with her cheeks flaming and I giant smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun and a Sunflower!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Hoshi-hime! You've been so quiet, is something bothering you? Do you not like the garden? Leader said you would love it!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

Hoshiko scoffed, "That leader of yours knows absolutely nothing about me."

The Akatsuki member beside her gasped, "Don't say that about Leader! He knows everything about you. I know a lot about you too."

"What exactly do you know about me?" she questioned. After a few minutes of not answering her; she continued, "You may have information about me, but you don't know anything about me."

"I know you're mother killed herself," he replied. Hoshiko was shocked at his bluntness. No one ever spoke to her about her mother's suicide, not even her father.

…

"Hoshiko, could you please leave daddy to do his work. He really needs to get it done by tomorrow or he'll be in big trouble. Then the elders will come and hit him on the head for being such a lazy oaf."

"Sure father, I'll go play in the garden!" Hoshiko's favorite place was the garden. It had a small pond with frogs that always laid eggs and koi fish that swam peacefully. Lilies dusted the top and the sound of crickets could be heard when the sun set, colors started to mix making everything look dreamy and smooth. Oranges, purples, pinks, and blues; she always thought everything was prettiest at night. Fireflies came out and Hoshiko heard the sound of running towards her. When she looked up she saw the look on her servants face and ran into the castle.

She ran into her mother and father's room. Sitting on the floor she saw her dad holding her mother. Hoshiko looked at her father, crumpled on the floor holding his wife. Tears streaming down his face and pain seeping from every pore. Hoshiko always wondered why she never looked like her father or mother. He father's hair was jet black and his skin a soft honey color. His eyes were a deep blue that put the oceans to shame and he had the thickest voice she had ever heard. "Fathers voice kinda reminds me of honey… thick, smooth, and sweet," Hoshiko thought to herself.

Her mother looked like a goddess to her or maybe a nymph. Hoshiko diverted her attention to the women in a white kimono with her blood dripping from abnormally pale hands. She ran to her mother and grabbed her hand; lifting up her sleeve she saw the deep slashes in her wrist… she grabbed the other arm. The same injuries on both arms; Hoshiko ripped her dresses hem and tied the fabric on the wrists to slow the bleeding. It was pointless though, the woman was close to death.

"Hoshiko, my darling, I want you to have my locket. Keep it with at all times. It's special." Her mother squeezed her hand. Hoshiko slipped the necklace off of her mother and onto her.

"I sweat mother, I'll take care of it with my life. I swear, I will, I SWEAR." Hoshiko's voice was trembling now and she could feel the sobs racking through her body.

"Good, Mamoru, my love. Take good care of Hoshiko. I love you both so much…" her mother's hand loosened and her eyes closed.

Hoshiko started to panic, "Mother please, please, please wake up! Please. Mother please…" her sobs to other as she held onto her mother's hand.

After a few months Hoshiko's father stopped talking. Not to just her, but to everyone. The garden became silent and desolate. The frogs stopped laying eggs in the pond, the koi fish died, the lilies eroded; cricket's stopped their chirping, the sun set was now only dark shades of blues and grey. The fireflies stopped dancing in the garden. Sunflowers started to wilt. It was as if everything Hoshiko loved decided to mourn the loss of her beloved mother with her. Death and despair was all she saw, so she became a recluse. She spoke to no one, loved nothing, and only read fairytales. She loved those and that was the only thing she said she would ever love again. Hoshiko had been twelve when her mother decided to end her life.

…

"You may know that she killed herself, but you don't know why. You wouldn't understand the circumstances," Hoshiko responded coldly.

The swirled masked man laughed, "WE do know why she killed herself, Hoshi-chan. I don't understand why though."

"I don't want to talk about it," she was getting angry.

"Hoshi-chan, I'm sorry! I don't mean to upset you! What kind of flowers do you like?! Look fireflies! Aren't the fireflies pretty Hoshi-hime? I love them! Hoshi-"

"Tobi it's getting late, we need to get back inside before the sun is all the way down." Hoshiko felt a hand land on her shoulder and she jumped up. Turning around she saw Deidara standing there, a smile twitching on his face. Hoshiko sighed; she should have known it would be Deidara to sneak up like that.

"Deidara-senpai! Can we pleeeaasseee stay out a little longer? Come on! It will be fun!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

"No Tobi," the blonde man retorted, "You know what Leader would do if I let you stay out here. Let's go."

Tobi spun around, "Fine, let's go Hoshi-hime. You'll need a lot of rest for what is going to happen tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Eyes!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto

* * *

Hoshiko was back in her cell and lying on the old metal framed bed. "What are they going to make me do tomorrow," she thought. "I mean I can't control my powers. If they want them to be activated they would need me to be in danger, but even then it isn't certain. I wouldn't be here if my powers had been activated when I had been attacked." Hoshiko sighed, "If my powers are activated during whatever we're doing tomorrow… I could probably take out whoever is with me and try to make a run for it. Then again what if they have a chakra surpressor? What if they have a sedative? What if they kill me?" Hoshiko hadn't realized she wasn't breathing until she gasped. "No, no, they cannot do that. They can't kill me and even if I get hurt trying to escape… at least I tried at all! When was the last time I heard about shinobi trying to rescue me? It had to be at least two weeks ago. Well, if no one else is coming to get me, I better do it on my own."

"Princess Hoshiko are you asleep?" a voice echoed in the small cellar. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to make it look like she had been asleep for awhile. "God, who is it? I don't recognize the voice. Maybe if I stay still they'll think I'm really asleep and leave."

"I have met five Akatsuki members. Itachi Uchiha, the one with the sharingan who also killed his whole clan; Kisame Hoshigaki, blue skinned guy who is the holder of the samehada and is Itachi's partner; Deidara, the blonde guy who uses explosive clay; Tobi, who, well I don't think he really does anything, but he's partners with Deidara; and Hidan, who carries the three bladed scythe. I have only heard of their leader, I've never actually met him." She thought to herself some more, then she felt someone shaking her.

"Wake up, Leader wants us to be at the grounds by six a.m." Hoshiko opened her eyes to see a not so familiar face. Actually she couldn't really see his face at all… his eyes were a striking green and red that sent shivers up her spine.

"Who are you?" She asked groggily, to play off even more that she had been fast asleep.

"I'm Kakuzu, Hidan's partner. That doesn't really matter though, let us go now." As Hoshiko looked around the room she saw the five other Akatsuki members she knew. She got up and followed them out of her cell down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway a bright light shone, most of the guys squinted, but Hoshiko just kept looking forward. The bright light didn't really bother her, living in the Kingdom of the Sun made her all the more used to the light.

When they emerged she was standing in a large field. The men who had been standing in front of her were now gone. "They are going to test my skills. I should've known that. DAMN IT! Now what do I do?!" Her thoughts were screaming at her to run, do anything, just get out of there.

* * *

"Good morning Princess Hoshiko. This morning we will be testing your skills… so we've set up a little challenge for you. You'll fight against five members of the Akatsuki. Once you've defeated them, we'll see where you stand. You either fight or get killed, it is your choice." A deep voice coming from nowhere interjected, she looked around quickly.

"Wait, he said five… there were six people who came and got me this morning. Who isn't fighting me?" she began to feel dizzy.

"Yes, I said five not six. Tobi will not be fighting you, but the other five guys who came and got you this morning will be. Let's begin."

Out of the corner of Hoshiko's eye she could see the giant scythe coming at her. Before she knew it she grabbed it. Her eyes were glowing and she could feel the strength flowing through her. She pulled on the scythe causing Hidan to step out from behind a tree. Realizing the girl was holding on to his weapon he tugged on it hoping it would return to him.

Hoshiko held the scythe, using her one hand she broke the thing in half. "Pathetic," she whispered walking towards the silver haired man. He tried to run, but realized all too late that her eyes had paralyzed him leaving him stuck in that one spot.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! Leader, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? You son of a bitch! What the hell?! This psycho bitch is going to kill me!" Before he had realized it the girl was standing in front of him, Hoshiko's golden eyes piercing his purple ones. She brought her hand up and pressed a palm on his forehead. Closing her eyes she was about to send chakra into him to knock him out when she felt something small land on her shoulder.

Opening her honey colored eyes she stared at the small clay made spider on her shoulder and a second later it exploded.

"HA, I got her, hm." Deidara said smugly. Hoshiko, however, decided to use the smoke to her advantage and was standing right in front of him. Her eyes sparkled and she raised a fist… the strength of her punch sent him flying through a tree and hitting a large boulder. Deidara starting coughing, noticing the blood spurting out before darkness over took him.

Behind her, Hoshiko could hear Hidan yelling more curses. She walked back up to him, lifted her hand to his forehead again, and sent a surge of chakra into him. After a few seconds Hoshiko felt the ninja crumple before her… she started to walk away, but before she knew it she felt eyes on her.

Turning around she saw the one named Kakuzu standing there. Surrounding him were masked entities. One came hurling towards her, opening its mouth up wide and sending a burst of lightening towards her. As the light cleared Kakuzu saw no charred corpse or any remains that would suggest that he hit his target. Looking around he saw no sign of the young girl.

**!CRACK!**

Kakuzu looked back at his lightening heart to notice a small pale hand pushed through it. The hand slowly retreated and fell by the princess's side. Looking back at the green eyed giant; Hoshiko saw the hearts conjoin with each other. The one to her left darted towards her. Their mouths opening sending both fire style and wind style out at the same exact time. A giant ball of fire was racing towards her, but Hoshiko made no gesture of moving. Instead, the flaxen eyed child walked right into the inferno and stood frontal to the beast. In her hand formed what looked like a small ball of orange light.

Lifting up her hand she pushed the radiant ball of energy into the creature and an instant later the monstrosity detonated. Kakuzu was now greatly weakened by the blow and fainted.

Kisame thought now was as good a time as ever to attack the girl. He plummeted to the ground and rushed to the blonde small fry positioned in front of Kakuzu. He lifted the samehada and it tagged onto the girl's skin. Pulling back roughly the bandages around it pulled apart and it raced along the female's skin. As he stared to see if he had cut her, she turned around. Kisame looked at the girl again and saw a golden light around her he hadn't noticed before.

Hoshiko grabbed the shark skinned sword and pulled it from Kisame's grasp. She cast it a few feet away until it connected with a tree, sending it descending to the ground with a thundering smash. Kisame looked back at the girl, his mouth agape. He abruptly saw the girl disappear then swiftly reappear behind him. Hoshiko hit the large man with such impact that he was sent spiraling forward and was only stopped by Itachi who helped him stand up again.

Itachi stepped in front of Kisame to confront the incredibly powerful princess. After a few minutes the fog from the earlier battles and the mist from the early morning humidity subsided. Before him stood Hoshiko and a second later his Mangekyo sharingan was awakened.

The child's eyes filled with hatred and immediately she snickered, her whole body started to shake with the quakes of laughter erupting from her throat. "That idiotic kekkei genkai of yours won't work on me," she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. Itachi searched the luminous eyes and only saw disgust.

The air chilled around them and the Princess of the Sun did two quick hand signs. Itachi tried to read what they meant, but the girl had done them too quickly. There was a moment of absolute stillness and then a lightening fast shock wave swam through the air and knocked out both Itachi and Kisame.

...

"Pein-sama?"

"Yes Tobi?"

"What was that?"

"That was the power of the child bore from a star. The power of something inhuman. The power of a god."


	6. Chapter 6: Locket!

Kakashi eyed the fang tattooed boy sitting beside him. He reached into his pocket and handed Kiba a locket. The mop headed boy looked at him strangely. Kakashi sighed, "It's the princess's necklace. I thought having her scent would make it easier for you and Akamaru to look for Princess Hoshiko." Kiba nodded understanding what the silver haired man said.

The locket was obviously high class. It was made from pure gold for crying out loud. On what he expected was the front side were tiny stars etched into the piece; on the back there were the engravings of three names; King Mamoru, Queen Usagi, and Princess Hoshiko. For some odd reason this made Kiba laugh. Opening the locket he saw a picture. It had a young child with long, curly, and unruly hair shaded the color of sunlight, probably from so much exposure to it. She had a blush on her face and a wide toothy grin. She was looking at the other woman. The older woman had dark brown hair that ran down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were a soft green. A green that you see after winter, when the ground is still recovering and most of it is still brown. She was staring at the child with the biggest smile on her face. She stared at the cherub like she was made of gold or stitched together from the tears of god. Something holy was glinting in her eyes, something not everyone could have, it was love.

On the other side was a note that read "I'll be your sun and you my little sunflower." Kiba looked at it questioningly and then snapped it closed. He lifted it to his nose taking in the scent of metal, pink currants, and pearl orchids. He lifted the necklace to his partner's snout and he sniffed incredulously. Akamaru gave a bark of recognition. "We got it," he looked at Kakashi, he nodded in reply.

"We'll be moving in… now!" Kakashi spoke the orders to the younger shinobi like they were dogs.

…

This so called hide out was huge. There were giant brass gates surrounding the area and it was littered with flowers, bushes, trees, and even a pond.

Hinata gasped, "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

"No kidding, those Akatsuki bastards must be loaded," Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Before we even try to get inside the house let's check out the front and backyards. Naruto and Kiba you two start in the back and Hinata, Shino, and I will look around front. We meet back here in a hour. Understood?" The Copy Nin looked around his group and they all nodded. A second later the place they were once standing was empty.

…

"Tobi, I'm going to my office to fill out some paper work for the girl. She is asleep in the garden, keep an eye on her."

"Yes, of course Pein-sama."

...

Back in the garden among an abundant sprout of sunflowers laid the princess. Her eyes moved vigorously under her closed lids. She let out a whimper indicating she was having a nightmare. Hoshiko shuddered and pulled closer into herself.

…

Kiba grunted, "Damn why were we chosen to scour the back? It's the largest part of this whole estate and there are only two of us to look for the girl."

Naruto looked at Kiba and then chuckled, "I think you're forgetting Akamaru. So really we actually have three people searching too."

The white dog let out a quiet bark and sprinted ahead.

"Hey Akamaru… wait up!" Kiba shouted after the mound of white fur.

After awhile Akamaru stopped. Looking around the huge field the scent of the princess was everywhere and it was overwhelming.

Kiba let out a frustrated growl, "She must have been here not to long ago and it smells like she stayed for a long time too."

"Hey Kiba!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Isn't that Itachi Uchiha?"

"Naruto, Look there is… one, two… five Akatsuki members lying here, unconscious."

"Who could have done all this?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to get on their bad side."

"I agree."

Akamaru let out another yelp and the two boys were on their way, following the crème colored pooch to a new destination.

…

On a veranda sat a cloak clad man, his face covered by a swirling mask that was a shade of orange that made Kiba dizzy and think of Naruto's old outfit.

"What do we do with that guy?" Naruto was growing anxious.

Kiba reached into a pouch on his leg and pulled out a thin piece of wood, "This senbon is coated in a sedative. It will knock the poor bastard out for hours, and then we can look around the garden for Princess Hoshiko."

"Um, okay, but who is going to do it?"

"Naruto… you of course!"

"What! What if the floor creaks and he sees me?"

"I'll be right here. If anything happens I can help right away, but I believe you can do it. Don't do it for Hoshiko only, do it for Hinata too."

"For Hinata?

"Yeah, just think about it, if she does well on this mission you two could probably be assigned more missions together."

"You're right! Granny Tsunade would see how well we work together and totally put us on more missions together!"

"Great, remember be very quiet. Just poke him, ONLY ONCE. He should be knocked out for hours and we can successfully complete this mission."

"Got it."

With that the knuckle-headed ninja headed towards the pumpkin masked man. When Naruto was directly behind the man he lightly pressed the senbon on to the top of his head. The black cloaked man's head fell forward and he let out a few snores. Seconds later Naruto was back with Kiba and they talked about their next move.

"I think you should stay here Naruto while I look for the princess."

"Why should I stay?"

"How exactly would you find her? Akamaru and I know her scent and we could easily get to her from here, but we need a look out and that should be you."

"Okay, fine, but what if another member of the Akatsuki shows up and I need your help?"

Kiba reached into another pocket, "Here, it's a dog whistle. If you need our help blow as hard as you can, we'll come as fast as we can. We only have fifteen minutes till we have to meet back up with Kakashi-sensei. I think that will give us enough time to find her if we leave now." Akamaru and Kiba were gone within the millisecond.

…

Kiba's head popped up, "Over there Akamaru, in the sunflowers!"

As he made his way to the sunflowers he saw the girl lying in a huddle. Kiba's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. The girl lying in the sunflowers was, in one word, breathtaking. Her curly hair sparkled in the sunlight and looked of honey. Her skin glistened with the morning dew and the rising sun lighting it up. She was wearing gray pants and a black long-sleeved shirt that was way too big. Her shoes were worn, torn, and muddy.

"Snap out of it Kiba, you're here to rescue her, not fall in love."

He knelt beside the girl and lightly touched her shoulders. Her eyes opened slightly; they were glossy and looked warm. "She must have had been having a nice dream," Kiba thought to himself.

The girl sat straight up, her once warm eyes now devoid of any emotion, "Who are you?" her tone was cold.

Kiba jumped back a bit, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, sent here to rescue you. This is my partner, Akamaru."

At hearing this she seemed to soften, a smile played across her features, and a slight blush appeared, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you're here. I've been dying to leave since I came here." She reached over and hugged the boy, pulled away and then kissed him on the cheek; his cheeks flamed with the touch of her lips. Then she moved to pet the dog.

"Okay, let's go. We need to leave right away." He put out his hand for her to grab and she accepted. When she was pulled up though and he took his hand away she fell back to her knees.

"Ouch, I shouldn't be that surprised… after using so much chakra earlier to fight those guys it's know wonder I can't walk."

"Well, if you can't walk, I'll just have to carry you." Bending down he lifted the girl into his arms and started running towards where he had left Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! You ready to go meet the others?"

"Yeah, Kiba let's go. We only have five minutes till we need to be back."

…

When they made it back to their meeting spot, Hinata was relieved to see Naruto and Kiba… and what she guessed was the princess in the boy's arms. "We were so worried you guys had gotten into a fight!" she breathed out and sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Hinata didn't cry often and to cry in front of people was a really big deal, she must've been really worried.

"So this must be Princess Hoshiko. My name is Kakashi, that guy over there with the glasses and bugs is Shino, the girl with the eyes the color of snow is Hinata, Naruto is the one with the whiskers and you've already met him. It seems you are already acquainted with Kiba and Akamaru." Kakashi gave a look over at the brown-haired boy. "Well, since were going to be resting here for awhile I'd say it's safe to put her down."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Kiba grinned sheepishly and set the girl down beside him.

"It's fine, thank you though. Also Kakashi and everyone in general, please don't call me Princess Hoshiko. I'm not that comfortable with people calling me princess."

Kakashi stared at the girl and chuckled, "Okay, whatever you say Hoshiko… Hinata can you look around the area again and make sure no one has stirred? Then we will leave and set up camp where we were the day before yesterday."

"Yes sensei… BYAKUGAN. In the one of the rooms in the mansion there seems to be a man doing paperwork, but it doesn't look like he'll be moving from that spot for awhile. The rest of the house is empty. On the veranda in the back a masked man looks to be asleep and most of his chakra networks have been turned off, I'm guessing by a sedative used by either Naruto or Kiba. Farther back in what looks like a training field five members of the Akatsuki have been beaten to a pulp. It doesn't look like they'll be moving any time soon either. That's it."

"Thank you Hinata. Naruto, Kiba did you take out all those Akatsuki members?" Kakashi looked surprised, wondering if these two boys had really beaten five members.

Kiba huffed, "No, Naruto used a sedating senbon of mine to take out the one on the veranda. The other five were knocked out by the time we had arrived. It looked like they had been for awhile too."

"Who could've done it then?"

"Um, Kakashi, sir. It was me who defeated those guys," the dainty blonde beside Kiba spoke.

Kakashi's eyes widened and then smiled at the girl, "You took out all five of them… by yourself. Meaning you didn't have help from another person." Hoshiko nodded and looked down at her hands.

Kiba interrupted, "That's what you meant earlier when you said you had used so much chakra and couldn't walk?"

Hoshiko looked up at him and smiled sadly, "Yep, I did it all by myself."

Everyone in the group looked at the girl in complete and utter awe. Murmurs went around the group saying things like wow, how, and that's totally freaking awesome can you teach me how to do that.

"That's enough for now; we should leave before anyone notices she is gone. When we get back to camp we can ask more questions. Hoshiko are you strong enough to walk?" walking over to the girl the sharingan holder helped her up. Once she lost that support she fell back to the ground with a thud. "Obviously not, here I'll carry you to the camp site."

"No, Kakashi-sensei, I'll do it. You should keep a look out for everyone else." Kiba said looking at the silver-haired man. When he nodded, stating his approval, Kiba knelt down and picked Hoshiko up. They all jumped into the trees and made their way to the camp.

* * *

Woo! That was a long one! Thanks for reading! Goodbye!

P.S. It's only T because of language and there will be a lot more Naruto and Hinata fluff. I swear!


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's Gets Asked Out!

I'm so sorry for the late update! School started for me this week and I needed to get used to it and everything! So here is chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It had been a week since Team 8, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hoshiko had been back in the Hidden Leaf. It had been four days since Kiba had seen any of his friends and six days since he last saw Hoshiko. He didn't understand why he couldn't keep the honey haired girl out of his mind. Kiba remembered the way Hoshiko's face lit up in pure joy when he gave her the locket. She had started crying though. He knew she was crying, the way her shoulders were shaking and her knees wobbled, but Kiba didn't say anything and instead hugged her until she finished. Kiba didn't want to pry so he decided not to talk to Hoshiko about it, he thought in time, when they became closer she would tell him everything.

"Yo Kiba! Wait up!" an irritatingly enthusiastic voice broke him from his thoughts. When Kiba looked up he saw none other than Naruto bounding toward him with that huge grin on his face. Kiba never understood how Naruto could see him with his eyes closed like that.

He sighed and replied when the blonde finally stopped about two inches from his face, "Yeah, what do you need?"

Naruto's smile faded and was replaced with a bright blush, "Well, you see I kinda asked Hinata on a date, but I said it would be a double date, so y'know she wouldn't feel uncomfortable." He mentally prayed the Inuzuka would understand what he was getting at.

Kiba stared at him dumbly, "So?" He didn't have time for Naruto to babble about his date with Hinata. He wanted to talk to Lady Tsunade about his lack of missions and about possibly taking on a team of genin. Kiba's mind traveled to training youngsters to be strong shinobi. He certainly had the patience (given being friends with someone like Naruto), he was a natural born leader, and was very caring. In his own mindset he was the perfect sensei.

"I was hoping you'd be the double date… since you and Hinata are on the same team she would be a lot more comfortable! For your date I was thinking you should ask Hoshiko. Her and Hinata seemed to be getting along really well when we were returning to the village. Plus… you totally like her! It would be perfect! You get your girl and I get Hinata!" Naruto pulled the nice guy pose and smiled so bright Kiba thought he might go blind.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll go with you and Hinata on that double date thing. And I don't like Hoshiko! Were just friends, I haven't seen her six days…" Kiba trailed off to when he went and saw Hoshiko the day after they returned.

…

_ Hoshiko's head bobbed up when she heard a soft knock at her door. She automatically thought it was Hinata coming to visit. They had become quit close on their return to Konoha and the violet haired girl stated she'd visit Hoshiko everyday. Thinking about it made her smile, she was so happy to have a friend after her mother's death. After her father ignored her and after everyone looked at her like she was the one who took her mother's life. "Come in," Hoshiko sat up quickly and fixed her blankets. They were about to slip off the bed._

_ "Were you asleep? I didn't mean to wake you…" Kiba looked at the girl with interest as she intently straightened the covers on the hospital bed. When Hoshiko looked up her eyes widened, but she smiled at him and motioned him to sit in seat next to her bed._

_ Hoshiko stared at Kiba as he made his way to the stiff metal chair. In Kiba's hand was a single sunflower. She shook her head and decided to answer his earlier question, "No, no… I had been awake for some time before you came. I thought you were Hinata though. You knocked so softly it reminded me of her."_

_"I knocked like that so that if you were asleep you wouldn't wake up," Kiba looked at the flower in his hand and lifted it to the brown eyed girl, "I got you this flower." He looked down and blushed before continuing, "I know you like them because of this," he reached in his pocket and pulled out the locket._

_ The locket gleamed in the early morning light and Hoshiko felt her face brighten at seeing the necklace. "Oh my god! T-thank you so much!" Tears flowed from her eyes as she stared at the necklace she thought she had lost. Her shoulders shook and her knees were trembling. Sobs racked through her body and she felt so alone. Hoshiko felt something warm wrap around her. She looked up chocolate eyes meeting black slits. Kiba didn't say anything he just held her as she cried. After she finished he left._

...

Hinata walked to the HokageTower with a happy air surrounding her. "Naruto asked me out! I can't believe this… I have to tell Hoshiko! She'll be ecstatic to hear about it!" she thought quietly to herself and a crimson blush dusted her cheeks. When Hinata made it to the Tower she made her way to the room Lady Tsunade was letting the princess stay in while in the village.

Hinata saddened the thought of when Hoshiko would have to return to her kingdom. They had become such good friends and to think of losing her so quickly really hurt Hinata. She had never been good at making friends because she was so shy, but Hoshiko was so easy to like. The fact that one day soon Hoshiko would have to return home made Hinata think of ways to hangout with her with the limited time.

She stopped in front of door number fifty-three and knocked lightly. Hinata waited for a reply, but after two minutes she decided to knock louder. There was still know answer. Worried, Hinata opened the door to princess's room and walked in. Looking around she saw no sign of the golden haired girl; Hinata heard the sound of running water. It suddenly hit her, "She must be taking a shower!"

Knocking on the mahogany door she called out, "Hoshiko, are you in there?"

"Hinata is that you?"

"Yes, is there something you need? Do I need to get Lady Hokage? The ANBU? Did you fall?!"

Hoshiko chuckled at her new friend's worry, "I'm fine… I just forgot my robe in my room could you please give it to me?"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed the satin robe with sun and moon embellishments that was hanging up. She knocked on the door again and a small hand reached out, Hinata placed the robe in the hand and soon the door was closed again.

…

The girls settled down on Hoshiko's bed after the latter had finished getting dressed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hoshiko inquired picking at a loose string on her bed covers.

Hinata took a deep breath before continuing, "Narutoaskedmeout…"

A flash of yellow moved closer to the Hyuga and brown eyes met her pale lavender ones, "Woah… Hina-chan… Naruto asked you out? That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Hoshiko pulled Hinata closer and gave her a tight hug.

"Can I help you pick an outfit for the date? Where are you going? Y'know so you don't wear anything to dressy or to casual…" Hoshiko looked at her friend excitedly.

Hinata blushed a little and bit her lip, "That's why I came. I want you to help me choose an outfit. I don't know where we're going, but he told me to wear something casual." Hinata's tiny friend put her thumb nail to her lip and bit it. She noticed this as a habit of Hoshiko's. Whenever the young princess was thinking she would nibble on the nail.

Hoshiko's face suddenly brightened and she yelled out, "I KNOW THE PERFECT OUTFIT FOR YOU!" Running to the closet that was given to her she pulled out a lavender dress that complimented Hinata's skin, hair, and eyes. Hoshiko walked back to Hinata and showed Hinata the dress.

"It's beautiful," Hinata murmured gazing at the dress. It was made of silk and was light lavender, her favorite color.

Looking at Hinata, Hoshiko retorted with a gleaming smile, "Why don't you try it on and get a feel for it." She knew it was a perfect fit though, but thought Hinata's confidence would boost greatly if she saw how she looked in the dress.

Just before Hinata could answer there was a knock at the door. The girls looked at each other and Hoshiko left the dress on the bed and made her way to the door. Outside the door stood Lady Tsunade, she looked rather tense to Hoshiko and she replied hesitantly, "Y-yes Lady Hokage?"

"Princess Hoshiko of the Kingdom of the Sun, I need to speak with you privately." Tsunade's hazel eyes pierced her warm brown ones and she nodded. Hoshiko looked at Hinata and spoke, "Go try on the dress while I'm gone." With that the blonde girl was gone and Hinata was alone. She sighed and decided to try the dress on. "I can't wait to go on my date with Naruto!"

* * *

I think I should add more NaruHina moments... should I? This is an adventure/romance, but I'm still new at it so whatever... Please reveiw... all of them help.


	8. Chapter 8: Hoshiko Stays!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tobi looked at the Akatsuki members gathered around the round table in the meeting room. It was silent as they waited for their leader and Konan to show up to announce the mission they would be carrying out. Tobi thought it must be very important if all the Akatsuki members had to take part. He glanced at Deidara who was playing with clay, then looked to Kakuzu and Hidan who were bickering about something Tobi didn't really care about. He turned to Itachi who just stared across the room at the two empty chairs looking as stoic as ever. Kisame was admiring the samehada lovingly and Black and White Zetsu were just talking. Tobi sighed wishing for Leader-sama and Konan-chan to soon show up to get the meeting over with.

The massive pine doors swung open and two figures walked in, one with blue hair and the other with orange. Tobi sat up straighter and everyone else turned their attention to the just now arrived Akatsuki members.

"What took you guys so long? I don't have all day, hm." Deidara outburst and clenched a fist squashing the clay in his hand.

Tobi rolled his eyes under his mask and heard the voice of Pain speaking, "Now that everyone is here let's begin." The rinnegan user looked around the group and continued, "We're going to get back Princess Hosh-"

"Why do we have to get that stupid bitch back?!" Hidan basically screamed at the Pain, who remained emotionless throughout the whole episode.

The pierced man closed his eyes and decided to continue, "Thank you Hidan for your input, but if you had let me finished I would have explained." Pain opened his eyes and looked at the Jashinist, who shifted uncomfortably under his superiors gaze. He cleared his throat, "I'll be marrying the princess and then she will be apart of the Akatsuki. That way we can use Hoshiko-san as a weapon. She is a force to be reckoned with… as most of us have witnessed her incredible power and her being almost indestructible."

"I see what you mean, but why must you marry the girl in order to make her a weapon of the Akatsuki?" This question came from Tobi who was quite confused at the moment. Suddenly all the members were murmuring and looked at their leader. For the first and only time in their lives they saw Pain blushing.

Pain coughed and explained more, "It's for business reasons…"

…

Hinata was still in Hoshiko's room and had decided to try on the dress. She looked in the mirror and immediately blushed. The dress was loose, but she realized that was how it was supposed to be. Hoshiko wouldn't pick something for Hinata that was both skin tight and showed a lot of skin. She silently thanked her friend for considering her taste. Hinata thought about the type of weather it would be like tomorrow for their date, well… double date. Who exactly was the other couple? Hinata would just ask Naruto if she ran into him later on today.

Going back to her thoughts of the weather she knew it was going to be a nice day and night. That was one of the many perks of the Byakugan, it could make picking a wardrobe a lot easier. Hinata thought about the temperature and frowned… sure she could see that tomorrow would be sunny, but knowing the temperature was a different story. She decided to ask Hoshiko when the girl returned.

The door to the bathroom swung open, Hinata nearly screamed at the sight of Hoshiko. How did she not hear her enter through the main door? Hinata sighed and looked at her friend who was wearing one of the biggest grins she had ever seen. "What did Lady Tsunade want to talk to you about?"

"I get to stay in the village!" she was screaming and tears escaped the blonde's eyes and she was still wearing that big goofy grin.

Hinata smiled so big her eyes were nearly closed she went and hugged her, "What? How? Can you just please explain everything to me?"

And thus the princess stated the tale of why she was getting to stay in Konoha.

_Tsunade stared at her with hard eyes. Hoshiko felt like crawling in the corner and dying. Did she do something wrong? Had she overstayed her welcome? Why hadn't any of the soldiers from her kingdom come to get her yet? Hoshiko's mind was racing a mile a minute at what the Hokage would tell her._

_ "Your father has requested that you stay in the HiddenLeafVillage for awhile." Her cool voice made Hoshiko relax and she let out a deep breathe and smiled. Don't get her wrong she loved her father more than anything, but they weren't exactly on good terms. Hell, she would rather marry one of the Akatsuki members than have to face her father (the irony).Her father's features staring down at her telling Hoshiko that she was too weak to fend for herself and that is why she got kidnapped. Hoshiko suddenly frowned._

_ "Why?"_

_ Tsunade was taken aback by the question, but nonetheless she answered honestly, "King Mamoru said that he thought it would be a good idea if you honed your skills in the Hidden Leaf. We are reputable for having strong ninja. He said he wanted you to be a strong Kunoichi and that you would return to your Kingdom in a few years time." The Hokage decided to smile, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room._

_ Hoshiko smiled again, "Who will I be training with?" curiosity eating at her core._

_ Tsunade gave a hearty chuckle and replied, "Kakashi will be your instructor and Naruto your teammate. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato are all on a mission and the one they were given will take over a year to complete."_

_ Hoshiko bowed her head and exited the office. Once outside the door she smiled brightly and ran to her room._

"Wow, that's great! You get to stay here and everything! I can't believe it." Hinata was hugging Hoshiko again. She was just too happy that her new friend was getting to stay longer. To think when she first came to visit her today she was worried of the girl's premature departure. Now she would stay here for awhile. Hinata was bursting with happiness, but was soon interrupted by Hoshiko's inquiring voice.

Hoshiko stared at Hinata. Hinata was very kind to her. They had grown so close in the week they had known each other. If you had never met the Hyuga heiress and the Sun Kingdom's Princess you would have thought the two had known one another since birth, "Yeah, anyway… your date with Naruto. You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"I know its early summer, but the nights can still get chilly… should I bring a sweater just in case?" Hinata nibbled on her lip and blushed a little. Old habits die hard she thought to herself.

Thinking for a minute Hoshiko had an epiphany, "A jacket is the last thing you want to bring with you Hinata-chan."

The Hyuga looked at the princess quizzically, seeing Hinata's confused face she continued, "Naruto always has a jacket… so on your date if you get cold just point it out and he will surely give you his coat." Hoshiko smiled wide at her genius plan for her timid friend.

Hinata thought for a minute and then nodded. The princess spoke again, "Leave the outfit here. Tomorrow morning come over and I'll help you get ready. I already have your outfit, makeup, and hair-do in mind." Hinata flinched a little. Her new found friend dressed nicely and had good taste, but she wasn't sure if she should trust her with everything.

Sensing the girl's hesitation Hoshiko reassured her, "Don't worry Hina-chan I won't do anything bad. I promise to make sure you're comfortable. That is of utmost importance on a first date!"

The Hyuga heir smiled, "Thank you so much Hoshi-hime. It means a lot that you want to help me." She got up from her spot on the bed and went to the bathroom to change into her regular clothes. "If I don't hurry up and get home father will be furious," Hinata said to Hoshiko. The princess nodded her head and soon after the opal eyed girl was leaving the Hokage Tower and walking to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

This chapter doesn't have NaruHina, but next chapter is basically only that so yeah. Thanks for reading! c:


	9. Chapter 9: Ramen, Stars, Cherry Trees!

YAY! NaruHina chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha when she saw the familiar flash of orange. When Naruto saw her he immediately stopped, "Hey Hinata! Where are you going?"

"I was just heading home, why are you rushing?" she said defeatedly.

Naruto replied in an exuberant tone, "I'm going to Ichiraku's Ramen..." he thought she sounded sad so the next thing he said caught her off gaurd, "Would you like to come?" Hinata's eyes visibly brightened and she smiled softly.

She thought about the two choices at hand, she could:

Go home and not do anything for the rest of this Friday night or…

Go to Ichiraku's with Naruto and be late home.

Hinata thought about it for a minute, "Sure Naruto, I would love to join you." Naruto smile grew wider, as if it were possible and they headed off to the acclaimed ramen shop. On the way there they didn't do much talking, mostly small talk and some questions about friends, Hinata's family, training, etc. Then the one question Hinata wanted to ask him popped into her mind.

"Naruto, who will be the other couple joining us tomorrow?"

Naruto laughed joyfully, "I asked Kiba, his date I'm not completely sure, but I told him to ask Hoshiko," he laughed again… a lot harder though.

Hinata was enjoying their walk she didn't want it to end, "That's nice… I didn't realize you and Kiba were such good friends. Or that Kiba liked Hoshiko…" she trailed off thinking of Naruto's interactions with Kiba and Kiba's with Hoshiko. The two boys got along well enough; they were basically the same person. Hoshiko and Kiba was something new entirely. She knew Kiba had visited Hoshiko when she was in the hospital the first day, but he didn't come back after that, Hinata shrugged and turned to Naruto who had been staring at her.

Naruto was staring at Hinata, he knew that if he said anything she wouldn't hear. She turned towards him suddenly. Naruto jumped slightly and blushed a little. "I can't believe I got caught staring at her!" he scolded himself mentally. He turned back to Hinata and she was blushing too. Naruto knew this was normal for her, especially around him, and that made him smile and blush more. He decided to answer her, "I guess we're good enough friends y'know… he helped out on the Sasuke Retrieval mission and a lot of other missions. He has a giant crush on Hoshiko though… it was obvious from when he came running towards me after he had found her."

They arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen and the conversation seemingly halted as they ordered and ate. Hinata and Naruto would speak of things they liked to do and things that bothered them. Hinata thought it was a very nice way to get to know each other. She wondered if their first date with her two good friends would be this relaxing. Hinata had never realized how comfortable it was to speak to Naruto. He didn't put pressure on her to talk or anything. Naruto would talk and she would listen.

When they had finished their meal Hinata reached into her pocket to pay for her meal. Before she could pull out the money Naruto stopped her, "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'll pay for your meal."

A light pink dusted her cheeks and Hinata smiled, "Are you sure Naruto? I don't want to burden you."

His eyes widened dramatically, "Hinata you are very far from being a burden. I want to pay for the meal. I'll walk you back to your compound too." He smiled widely and all Hinata could do was nod.

The walk to the compound was quiet. "It's probably around eight o'clock," she thought, "I'll actually make it back home before curfew." Hinata stared at the stars; she wished she could tell see constellations and such, she thought that stuff was interesting. She decided that she would check out some books on astronomy when she had the time.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Naruto's voice broke through her thoughts.

Hinata turned towards him; he had stopped walking and was sitting on a bench under a cherry tree. The moon seemed to shine on the tree and the wind blew causing the petals to twirl and spin around them. Hinata decided to sit on the bench before answering, "I was thinking about stars and decided I wanted to get some Astronomy books whenever I had the chance," she looked at her feet and then at Naruto. He was looking at the sky and he smiled softly. Hinata had never seen him look like this. He looked even more handsome than ever.

"I see, the sky really is beautiful at night, huh." Naruto turned back to her, with that smile still on his face. Hinata felt even more flustered when he reached over and pulled a sakura petal from her hair. It flew out his hand and into the breeze. "I should probably get you home before your curfew is up." Naruto stood up and then put his hand out to her. Hinata gladly accepted and stood up, when she was up she thought he would let her hand go, but instead he kept walking. Her hand in his, it felt right and she blushed at the feeling. She let out a happy sigh and Naruto looked at her, "Is everything okay?"

Hinata's eyes gave off a dewy look, much like newly fallen snow that hadn't been tainted by small foot prints of little kids. "Everything is great. I'm very content at the moment," she smiled at him with one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen. They arrived at the Hyuga compound not soon after and a lot more quickly than the two wished. Naruto wanted to kiss her, but felt that it would corrupt the sweetness of their time together. He instead pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five, good night."

Hinata gasped at the contact, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, good night to you too." He looked at her one last time and he slipped his hand away from hers and started walking home. Hinata walked into the large gates, before they closed she turned back to see him. She was surprised to see him looking back at her. Naruto smiled and waved and Hinata did the same. She ran home and upstairs, when she made it to her room she lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Their was a soft knocking at her door and she yelled for them to come in. When Hanabi walked in Hinata wasn't very surprised. She knew her nosy little sister had seen everything. Hanabi stood there with a giant smile plastered to her face, "How was your night Hinata."

She couldn't help but laugh at her sister, "It was great, seriously the best day of my life." With that Hanabi left her room and Hinata fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed. It was hard to sleep, because he just kept thinking about Hinata. "Is this what its like to feel so strongly for someone?" he asked aloud knowing no one would answer. Naruto thought about Hinata… her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her hair, and everything else he could pull from his memory. Everything she had said held importance. Hinata wasn't one to speak about useless things; everything she talked about was special and important in some insignificant way. Naruto stayed up for half the night thinking about the girl with the soft eyes and voice until he drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of new fallen snow, a night sky the color of violet, stars that sparkled, and a cherry tree with its petals dancing in the wind forming a figure of someone familiar. He couldn't figure out who it was though.

* * *

How was that? I think it was pretty good, but then again I wrote it... Anyway, since I just finished my first week of school I should update again fairly soon. Okay, goodbye! 3


	10. Chapter 10: Stained Glass!

This is kinda a filler chapter... those who read and keep up with the story, I'm so sorry! Don't hate me. I had to get things worked out for the actual date scene. So skipping this chapter is kinda okay really. My updates are off, I'll try to do that more often now that my school schedule is all worked out. Anyway next chapter is the actual date. Enjoy! c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, only this plot.

* * *

Hinata woke up early that morning and took a shower. When she was ready she quickly made her way to the Hokage tower. Hinata was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly swung open and Hoshiko was there giving her a stern look. She giggled at her friend and laughed harder when the blonde pulled her into the room and scolded her.

"Where were you? I thought you were hurt… I was about to ask the Hokage to send ANBU to get you!" Hoshiko kept blabbering. Hinata stared at the floor and her thoughts started to drift elsewhere. She thought of her date with Naruto and how Kiba was supposed to be the double date.

"… So I was totally thinking we should get some kanga-," the princess was cut off by the Hyuga heir. "Did Kiba come here yesterday and ask for you to accompany him on a double date?"

Hoshiko stared at her warily and sighed, "Yeah, but Naruto showed up and suddenly told him not to come so… yeah." The princess didn't seem disappointed at all. Hinata blushed a little. Had Naruto told Kiba not to come, because he wanted to spend time with Hinata alone? The thought made her blush more and a smile spread across her delicate face. Now she was nervous. She wouldn't have Hoshiko or Kiba to make things easier, but she liked the thought of being alone with Naruto.

Hands flew in front of her face and frantically waved, "Earth to Hinata! What's up with you today? You ready to get ready?" Hinata giggled again and nodded. Hoshiko wasted no time getting Hinata ready. The brown eyed girl work hard and had finished getting Hinata ready by four in the afternoon.

Opal eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Her lips curled- Hinata felt like a princess dressed this way. The light purple dress looked nice against her fair skin and violet hair, which was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs and a few strands framed her face. Her makeup was minimal; Hoshiko had only put face powder, blush, eye shadow, and mascara on her. It looked natural to her though, like she wasn't wearing makeup at all. Her jewelry was simple pearl earrings and a necklace with a sun pendant on it. Hinata remembered Hoshiko giving her it saying that it was a gift, since her name meant in the sun. Her smile grew. Just then there was a knock at the door and Hoshiko walked in soon after, seeing her raven haired friend all dressed up made her smile.

"What'd I tell you? You look amazing, you should have been more confident in my skills, sweet Hina-chan." The blonde tsked her and handed her a purse. Hoshiko explained why the things she put in there were there; makeup, money, and a few shuriken and a kunai. "A Kunoichi can never be to careful," Hoshiko said, "Shoot I've got to go. I have a meeting with Lady Tsunade. Have fun on your date." The blonde hugged her friend and left down the hallway.

…

Hinata started to walk to where Naruto had wanted to meet at. She wasn't completely sure where, but she ended up at the address he had given her. It was a large estate, the house was only a little smaller than the HokageTower and had a giant gate that surrounded it, blocking out wandering Shinobi. Hinata stared in awe at the place, threw the bars in the gate she could see a garden in the front.

She saw a button on the gate and pressed it curiously. A voice suddenly called out, "State your name and business." Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, but she quickly recollected herself.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and I was told to meet a friend at this address," she stated soft and kindly.

The voice didn't come on for a few minutes and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, "Yes yes, you are supposed to be here. Wait for the beep and then push the gates open. When you are finished come straight into the mansion and ask for Jin."

She didn't reply, but instead waited for the beep. Hinata pushed the gates open gently and they slid back into place and locked. Her eyes looked around the property as she walked. There were so many bushes with flowers and birds and bees that flew all over the place. She continued walking and made it to the door. Opening it she felt a breeze of warm air. Hinata walked down a corridor and came upon a man in a suit at a small podium.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for Jin. Could you please tell me where he is?" Hinata was nervous getting nervous about the date. The man nodded, but instead walked off to find said man. As she waited she looked along the corridor walls. They were painted with murals and stories she had heard as a child. It made her smile to see such beauty in one place, this place was so nice. She wanted to stay forever.

Behind her someone cleared their throat; Hinata turned around to come face to face… or more so face to chest with a young man. "Hello Hinata-sama, I'm Jin, let me show you to your reservation." She nodded and followed.

They walked through more hallways, passing rooms filled with men and women laughing and dancing. The smell of champagne invaded her nose and clung to her. Hinata actually liked champagne, well, at least the champagne her father had and would let her taste. It tasted like space, all the stars jammed into a bottle to form a small piece of the sky. The smell and atmosphere made her remember something.

_I small girl, no more than four years old, ran down the hallway. She was smiling and her short violet hair ruffled as she ran. The girl was abruptly stopped by someone's legs; falling backwards she landed on her back and squeaked. The child looked up to see her mother looking at her happily._

_ "Sweetpea you shouldn't be running like that down these hallways," Hinata was lifted off the ground by her mother and she started walking towards Hinata's room. "Plus it's late and you should be in bed."_

_ Walking past the ballroom in the house she saw delicate glass bottles empty and adults smiling, some were dancing, and others were just watching. Everyone seemed content in there._

_ "Mommy, why can't I be with you and daddy?" she whimpered into her mother's ear._

_ "Sweety, daddy just wants to make those people feel better. They have gone threw a terrible loss and he is trying to make them happy." Hinata just nodded, she thought about her uncle and hugged her mother tightly. "How about I tell you a story and then you have to go to bed. Hmmm?"_

_ Hinata smiled and nodded her head._

_ In her room her mother told her the story of a girl who ate the moon. This girl had swallowed the moon and no one believed her. To see if she was telling the truth they cut her stomach open and a melon fell out. Hinata remembers crying for the girl who ate the moon, because no one believed her._

_ Her mother looked at her lovingly, "Don't be sad, my love, the girl was brave and swallowed the whole moon. She even risked her own life to prove that she did so. The girl was strong, stronger than anyone I have ever heard of." Hinata didn't say anything, but she thought of the girl who ate the moon and decided she was her hero._

Hinata was tousled from her memories by a strong voice, "Hinata-sama we're here." She looked at the man questioningly; they weren't at a table, but stood in front a stained-glass door. "You're reservation is outside." She nodded in understanding thanked Jin for helping her and walked outside. When she opened the door and walked outside she was completely blown away, the scene was breathe taking.

* * *

I'm excited for next chapter, but i'll update it later in the morning since it's almost two right now and I need sleep. I've also made my OC character and Kiba secondary, so I can focus on NaruHina more. Haha, they are just so cute to write about.


	11. Chapter 11: Ocean Eyes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**When she opened the door and walked outside she was completely blown away, the scene was breathe taking.**

In the back of the estate was an orchard. There were peach trees blooming and in the middle of all those pink blossoms was a white gazebo. The sun was already setting and candles had been lit surrounding the gazebo. Small paper lanterns had been put around inside the gazebo. On the floor was a picnic cloth. Hinata looked around, but didn't see Naruto.

A door creaked and Hinata spun around quickly, only to see Naruto struggling at trying to carry a picnic basket and a bouquet of flowers. She walked over to him, "Naruto would you like some help?" he looked up from the struggle and stared at Hinata. The navy haired girl stepped closer, the blonde started to blush, but quickly picked up the bouquet and handed them to Hinata. "For you," she looked back at him and he was redder.

This was funny to Hinata, she was usually the one flustered around him, not the other way around. A giggle escaped her lips and the boy in front of her smiled. He started towards the gazebo when he set the basket down he took out two pots and other utensils needed to eat. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled again, she was admiring at the flowers in the assortment. "I'm impressed you were able to choose these all," her voice was soft and warm.

He just chuckled, "Don't be too impressed Ino helped me a bunch," he looked back at her, "You look very beautiful."

Hinata blushed wildly and she heard him chuckle again; It was just like her old self. "Thank you," her voice was shaking, Hinata was afraid she would start to stutter again. "Calm down Hinata, you and Naruto hung out last night and everything was fine," she thought to herself. "Well, yeah. That wasn't a date… this is," she retorted to herself. Hinata chanced a glance at Naruto, he pulled out to cups and a bottle of champagne. She smiled to herself. Naruto had good taste in champagne; the one he bought was her mother's favorite. Before thinking she spoke, "That was my mother's favorite."

He looked up from a pot he was about to open and picked the bottle up, "This?" she just nodded. Naruto really didn't want to pry, but he was curious now as to what Hinata's mother was like. "Would you mind telling me about her?" to his surprise she didn't look sad, but instead smiled.

"My mother was very kind. She used to always know how to make me feel better, especially if father had become upset with me. I was often told I resembled her very much, but I don't think that. She was a goddess. I miss her so much sometimes. I especially miss the stories she would tell." Hinata looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. He noticed her eyes were glazed over; it was like she wasn't lucid, like she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry," he didn't know how to comfort people with parental problems, since his had died on the day he was born. Naruto wanted to comfort her, so he got up and headed to her seat. Hinata hadn't realized he had moved till she was pressed into his warm body. She wrapped her arms around him as he did her and she steadied her breathing to his heartbeat. When he was sure she was calm he pulled away.

He smiled a toothy grin and said in his usual enthusiastic tone, "You ready to eat now?!"

"Yes, thank you for being here," she smiled at him, but it was his response that caught her off guard.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Her snowy white eyes widened when she saw two familiar foods placed in front of her, a bowl of zenzai and a plate with two cinnamon rolls. These were her favorite foods; she looked at Naruto who was scratching his head sheepishly. "I knew you liked them 'cause you told me the other day… so I thought that I would make them for our date."

It was too amazing for her, him being here, making food, giving her flowers, the smell of peaches and cinnamon. Everything seemed so perfect. She just couldn't stop herself from smiling. That was what there whole date consisted of; smiling, laughing, talking, and Naruto even tried to sing, making her laugh even more.

…

There date had officially ended about an hour ago, around eight o'clock, but they were still talking and walking. Hinata never wanted to go home. She wanted to stay right there at that very second forever. They kept talking, they talked about everything; the weather they enjoyed, fireflies, books, about Kurenai and her baby, and there dreams.

They stumbled onto a park and decided this was a good place to stay. Hinata made her way to the swings. Sitting down a breeze came through and shivered her to the bone. Naruto saw this and took his jacket off and placed it around her.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he said, she just blushed and pulled the coat tighter around her. It smelled like warmth and light and something she couldn't put her finger on. Hinata didn't know how she thought it _smelled_ like warmth and light, but it did. It made her feel like there were butterflies dancing around inside her. She felt luminous and new, she could get used to feeling like this.

She breathed in the chilly air and thought about tonight, about the past, and about the future. What would tomorrow be like? It definitely couldn't live up to yesterday and today's standards, but the thought of tomorrow gave her hope. Hinata was startled from her thoughts when she felt warm hands press her back gently. She held onto the ropes as Naruto pushed her. It was weird to be pushed by someone. It had been so long since someone had done this it made her laugh, she laughed that she was being pushed on a swing by a sixteen year old and that she was soon to be the same age. She laughed about how it felt as if she were flying, it would be nice to fly, to feel absolutely weightless and glide through the sky so easily.

The swinging slowed down after a few minutes. Hinata noticed the ocean eyed boy lying in the sand looking at the sky. She walked over to him and lay down beside him. Naruto's face heated up as he reached for the girl's hand. He could feel the heat radiating from her. When he finally had the hand in his grip, he slowly pulled her closer to him. Hinata placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. This was comfortable. Is this what love feels like? After all those years of admiring Naruto from a distance she finally was with him, beside him, holding _his_ hand. It was a dream come true and she never wanted it to wakeup.

As if reading her thoughts he said, "Would it be selfish if I said I wanted to freeze time, so we were like this forever?"

"I hope not, because I'd be the most selfish person in the universe then," he heard her laugh and he laughed.

Naruto turned to her, "Would it be okay if I kissed you," the girl blushed, but she nodded her head. He leaned close to her and placed his lips on hers. It was soft and gentle and everything Hinata had ever wanted her first kiss to be like. It sent tingles up her spine and set her lips on fire. She felt as if thousands of fireworks were going off inside her. He reached around her and they pulled each other closer. They fell asleep, there in that park, in each other's arms and the smiles on their faces showed that they couldn't be happier.

…

Naruto's mind raced as he leaned closer to her. She smelled like vanilla and lilac. He had to remind himself this would be Hinata's first kiss and he wanted it to be nice. Not like his first kiss which was with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who was still missing. Naruto's lips met Hinata's and he made sure it was pleasant and delicate. When he pulled away from the kiss, they moved closer together. Naruto felt like he was going to explode, the kiss was what he had always wanted. A kiss that made him feel like he was walking on air and that made his heart spark with hope. The warmth from their bodies made it comfortable to sit out in the late summer night air. Soon he felt the drowsiness of sleep and nodded off with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

How was that? I feel I probably could have done better, but I am happy with it nonetheless.


End file.
